Project is designed to investigate the effects of cancer chemotherapeutic agents on cell cycle progression based on their their cytotoxicity in an in vitro L1210 murine leukemia system. DNA content distribution (DCD) curves are generated with the use of a flow microfluorometer and drug treated curves are compared with steady state DCD curves after analysis by computer. An attempt to classify the agents as to their mode of action (anti-metabolite, etc.) by computer analysis is in progress.